My Big Brother is Prince Arthur
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: What if Merlin was turned into a little three-year-old boy? Arthur is in for a whole lot of responsibility. Will he be able to change Merlin back before something even worse happens? No Merthur. Just friendship/sibling-like relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**My Big Brother is Prince Arthur**

**Summary: **What if Merlin was turned into a little three-year-old boy? Arthur is in for a whole lot of responsibility. Will he be able to change Merlin back before something even worse happens? No Merthur. Just friendship/sibling-like relationship!

.::*::.

The sun was nearly setting in the woods. Arthur and Merlin were almost at home. There was a tension between prince and servant. Arthur had screamed at Merlin earlier that day when the two had gone hunting. Truth was, at least to Arthur, Merlin was a _terrible_ hunting companion. Out of all the people in Camelot, Merlin didn't really know a single thing on how to catch deer or other sorts of game. Arthur shook his head in irritation and rode ahead. "Arthur," Merlin began.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur yelled back, sending death glares to his servant. _Oh, you're going to get it this time, Merlin._ He thought, already plotting his revenge. Had Arthur been paying more attention to what was behind him, he would have noticed that his manservant had stopped following him? Merlin looked around uneasily. There was a strange feeling…a wave of fear suddenly plunged through Merlin. "ARTHUR!" he yelled. The prince didn't respond. Just as if on cue, the two were ambushed. Well, Arthur managed to get away while his manservant stayed behind—captive. Two muscle-built men were gripping onto Merlin's forearms and pinning him down on his knees. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Emrys." A low voice rasped from behind trees. One of the guards gripped some of Merlin's hair to pull up his head. Merlin was breathing heavily. _Arthur, you're an arse. _He thought. A tall slim figure appeared from the trees. Instead of a man, it was an old woman—she looked like an ancient druid or some kind of malevolent sprite. Her grey hair was long and scrunched up in a messy braid. "Who are you?" Merlin asked. The old hag chuckled and stared long and hard at Merlin.

"Do you not know who I am?" she shot back. "I am the one who makes all your nightmares come true—and anyone else for that matter. We are no friends of the Pendragons. Uther and Arthur are both my enemies and they will know what we suffered. Emrys, you will show what it is like for Arthur to have responsibilities; to be able to care for someone and risk their life for that person."

"How am I going to do that?" Merlin exclaimed, frustrated. The old hag grinned evilly. She pointed her finger at Merlin and began to mutter an incantation. Merlin felt himself shrinking and his clothes got bigger on him. What had she done to him? Merlin looked at his hands and saw smaller hands, almost like a child's hand. "What have you done to me?"

Merlin looked at the hag in horror. Everything about him had changed, his voice; appearance. He had shrunk to about the size of a three-year-old boy. "Arthur will soon discover that he has a little sibling to look after." The hag told the guards. "Take this little boy to the steps of Camelot. Make sure Arthur is to receive him."

The guards nodded and one of them hauled Merlin over his shoulder. The boy kicked and fought back but it was no use. He was a toddler now, not a teenager. What had he done to deserve this?

"Put me down!" he screamed in the guard's ear.

"Alright you little tike, if you don't shut it right now, you'll be punished," the guard exclaimed. The three-year-old Merlin burst into tears. _Once I'm myself again, I swear…._

Once at Camelot, the guard had been met by Gwen. "'xcuse me, Miss, we were asked to send this little boy to Arthur."

Guinevere looked at Merlin puzzled. The guard put Merlin down. "Gwen!" Merlin cried and lunged at her legs. Guinevere stumbled but hugged the little boy back.

"I'll make sure Arthur gets him." Guinevere said. The guards nodded and left. Guinevere looked down at the little boy. "How do you know me?"

"Gwen, it's me Merlin!" the boy exclaimed. Guinevere looked at him terrified. "Don't you recognize me?"

Guinevere shook her head. "No, I'm—"

Merlin was on the verge of angry tears again. "I really am Merlin!" he wept.

"Well, first thing, we can't have you going to see Arthur looking like that. I'll take your measurements and make you some new clothes. Until then, you can stay with me."

"Thanks, Gwen,"

Guinevere took hold of Merlin's hand and together they walked down the road. Merlin tightened his overly large jacket around him. "Gwen, why don't you believe I'm really Merlin?"

Guinevere stopped and looked down at the little boy. He did have the same eyes and big ears. "Because, Merlin is a grown, seventeen-year-old; he takes care of Prince Arthur."

Merlin kicked at the dirt angrily. "But, I really was seventeen not too long ago! Somebody changed me into this!" he yelled. "My name is Merlin!"

"Well, alright, Merlin there's no need for you to get all worked up."

"Then believe me!" he begged. Guinevere looked at him sympathetically. He was just a little boy and needed to be looked after.

For now, she'd have to wait to figure out what to do with this boy.

::*::

**AN: And, so tell me what you think! =) I just suddenly got this idea and figured it'd be a funny story to tell. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Big Brother is Prince Arthur**

**Summary: **What if Merlin was turned into a three-year-old boy? Arthur is in for a whole lot of responsibility. Will he be able to change Merlin back before something worse happens? No Merthur. Just friendship/sibling-like relationship…

**.::*::.**

Gwen and Merlin walked to the old blacksmith's shop. "Are you hungry, Merlin?" Gwen asked, already beginning to prepare food. Merlin tried to jump up and sit on a stool but made no more effort. Gwen chuckled and lifted him up and placed him on the stool. "I can't wait until I'm myself again." Merlin muttered. Gwen smiled at the little boy. _He's just like Merlin. _"I can't believe I was turned into a toddler!" he added.

"You speak a lot like a grown up." Gwen exclaimed. Merlin sent her a look and she just smiled. "Alright, so where are you from?"

"Ealdor," Merlin answered. Gwen raised a brow. What if it really was Merlin? Gaius would know for sure.

"I can take you to Gaius tomorrow and he'll help figure out who you are, I'm sure. Now, I need to take your measurements. Jump down. Go on," Gwen said. Merlin jumped down from the stool and smiled as Gwen led him to the seamstress shop. Everything seemed so big to Merlin's eyes. He'd forgotten so much about how it was like to be a child. He hated being smaller than Gwen. But, _I am a toddler now._ He thought, remorsefully. "Up, stand up on this stool."

Gwen helped him up and then got her measuring tape. "So," she continued, "if you really are Merlin, how did my father die?"

He raised a brow. Why was she asking such ridiculous questions? Oh yeah, 'cause he was a three-year-old! "He was murdered because Uther thought he was using magic to heal himself from a disease that was caused from someone trying to poison our well in Camelot?"

Gwen was dumbfounded. Merlin grinned. "That's right isn't it?" he inquired. Gwen nodded slowly and continued taking measurements.

"That's strange." Gwen muttered. "What happened to Morgana about a year ago?"

"She was missing for a year and before that she had accidentally been poisoned by someone. Gaius told me." Merlin lied. In fact, he had to poison her. He grimaced at the thought. "Look, Gwen, why can't you just believe me?"

"I don't know!" she cried, and sat down. Gwen was on the verge of tears and she turned away from Merlin. "I'm sorry, this is just so sudden. I'll take you to Arthur in the morning. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll get working on your clothes."

Merlin frowned. "Gwen?" he asked, childishly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She faked a smile at Merlin and nodded quickly. "Go on, get to bed, Merlin."

Merlin hopped down and went over to Gwen's bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Merlin curled up underneath the covers. He sighed and wished he were in his own bed and grown-up. He hated this. He felt so useless and small. He watched Gwen work on the fabrics for his new clothes.

Much to his distaste, Arthur would be his guardian soon. Oh, there had to be some way out of this. He scrunched up his face and sneezed. Gwen jumped and chuckled when she saw Merlin. "Bless you," she said. Merlin smiled.

"Thanks,"

He rolled over to his other side and finally fell asleep. How long would he have to stay this way? Perhaps he could go and find Kilgharrah and ask him for advice. Yes! That's what he'd do. The Great Dragon wasn't much help but it was help enough. Wouldn't he be surprised to see Merlin as a child? Merlin grinned. It would be hilarious. Gwen had worked all night just to make small clothes.

When Merlin got up, he found clothes his size on a stool waiting for him. He smiled. Gwen was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning, Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed. Gwen turned around.

"Morning, Merlin," she returned with a smile. "Get dressed and come and eat breakfast. I'll take you to the court and Uther will decide what to do with you."

"But, Arthur has to be taking care of me—no one else!" Merlin exclaimed, already changing. The shirt and breeches were a perfect fit and he jumped up to a small chair. Gwen handed him a slice of bread and a hard-boiled egg. She cut up apple slices for him as well. "Aren't you going to eat with me?" Merlin asked.

"I did already. Enough talking."

"Maybe you should take care of me Gwen, until I get things fixed up just right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I get to be myself again—you know, a seventeen year old taking responsibility after the to-be king of Camelot?"

Gwen chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're just like your old self." She said.

"Ha, so you do believe me?"

"How could I not?" she returned, sitting down. "So how did this happen to you?"

"Some witch turned me into a child so Arthur can learn responsibility."

Gwen chortled. "He has plenty of responsibility. I think he has a little too much weighed down on his shoulders. He's not yet twenty!"

"You like him don't you?"

Gwen looked at Merlin horrified. "I won't tell anybody!" Merlin added. Gwen blushed. "See, it's obvious; even a toddler can tell you're madly in love with him."

"Oh, hush,"

Merlin smirked and finished his breakfast. He noticed how Gwen was completely red in the face as they walked to the Great Hall. Uther, Arthur and Morgana were eating by the time the guards let Gwen and Merlin in. "Stay still and don't say anything." Gwen whispered. Merlin nodded and they approached the royals.

"Good morning, Gwen," Morgana greeted, smiling. Arthur looked up and Gwen turned away blushing. Uther raised his head and sat up straighter.

"Good morning, milady, sire," Gwen said, quietly. Arthur caught notice of the little boy behind Gwen.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked. Merlin hid behind Gwen and she turned to look at him. Merlin caught sight of the King who sent him a look.

"Sire, I was asked by a guard to hand this child over to you."

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther exclaimed. "Arthur, have you fathered this child?"

"No!" Arthur yelled. "How could you possibly even think that I would?"

Morgana was chuckling but then glared at the little boy as she realized who it was. Merlin stuck his tongue out at Morgana and she shot up angrily. "That little boy needs to learn manners." She hissed at him. Uther looked at her and then the boy.

"I was also told, Majesty, that if Arthur would take care of this boy as his brother; he would learn responsibility." Gwen said.

Arthur raised an amused brow. "You do not think I have plenty of responsibility, boy?"

"No, sir, it was the woman who sent me here to explain this and it was—"

_It was an old witch._ "—It was, um, a woman from the outskirts of Camelot."

Arthur laughed. "Fine, if she thinks I need to learn responsibility, and then I shall take you as my new '_little brother'_ and teach you everything I know." He muttered, sarcastically. "You may go now."

Merlin was in disdain as he and Gwen left. Oh, this would be his worst nightmare coming true.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Big Brother is Prince Arthur**

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long delay =( I recently watched a few episodes of _Merlin _just to get some more inspiration for this story and for _'A Dart to Pierce His Heart'_ and please, enjoy =) I'll try to work on this more often. **_

**Chapter Three**

**~::*::~ **

After seeing the three-year-old boy, Uther had glowered at Arthur. He could still not believe that that little boy could be the prince's son.

"Have you gone mad, Father?" Arthur yelled again. "For the last time, I…have…NOT…fathered that…_CHILD!" _

Uther slammed his fist down onto the table, causing Morgana to jump. "You will not insult your king in such a manner. Arthur, you will do whatever it takes to get rid of that child. For all we know, it could be a druid-child. You will not be raising him…not even if it is to be like your little brother. I will not have him cursing our kingdom into destruction!"

_He's gone mental,_ Arthur thought while shaking his head. "He's just a boy, Father. What harm could he possibly do to Camelot? Perhaps he's not a druid." Arthur concluded. Uther sighed in irritation.

"Do what you must—but I warn you, if I see that boy anywhere near or around me—"

"Understood, Father," Arthur interrupted. Morgana remained silent and furious. Could it really be Merlin? She hadn't seen him for two days already, only Arthur returned. Something just didn't add up right. She would figure out what was going on.

"Excuse me," she muttered before leaving the Great Hall. As she left, her features turned into a scowl. Arthur could hear her hurried footsteps echoing in the hall as she billowed out. Uther sank back into his seat groaning in irritation. Arthur as well stood up. He was about to exit the doorway when he turned to his father.

"I won't let you harm a little boy, even if he is a druid, Father." Arthur said while leaving as Uther began to object. He completely ignored his father. This was getting ridiculous. Uther had condemned enough people to death because of sorcery and now he was threatening death upon a little boy if he got too close to Uther. "Merlin!" Arthur demanded. There was no response as he was walking down the halls. "Merlin!"

He was so irritating. "MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed. He could hear shuffling of footsteps in the distance as a little boy came running over. "Are you deaf?"

"Sorry, sir, I was with Gwen." Merlin answered, smiling sheepishly. Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to make me work 'cause obviously I can't lift anything up except—"

"No, we're going to Gaius to have this problem sorted out. I don't need any more responsibility. Helping my father run a kingdom is more than enough work. I don't need a three-year-old to look after."

"The old witch said you have to or else bad things would happen in Camelot!" Merlin screamed at Arthur.

"What sort of bad things, hmm?" Arthur taunted. "Come on,"

He hauled the young Merlin over his shoulder and Merlin began kicking and screaming. "Put me down you insufferable arse!" he exclaimed and kicked Arthur in the stomach. That ticked Arthur off. As Arthur stumbled backwards, Merlin was released and he took off into a run down the hallway. Arthur shot up angrily and ran after the little boy.

"MERLIN!" he yelled. Luckily, Merlin's feet were faster than Arthur so he slid into a cabinet and watched as Arthur stopped in surprise. "Alright, Merlin, come on…I don't have time for this. You either come out or I'll—"

What could he do to a child? Nothing! "Damn it," he swore while kicking down a tall lamp stand. He yelled in pain as the iron cramped his foot up and he walked off swearing and yelling at anyone who came near him. Merlin smirked and crawled out of his hiding place and ran the opposite direction to see Gaius. He knocked on the door. "Gaius!" he called. "GAIUS!"

There was no answer. He jumped as he saw the physician walking towards him. "Yes, what do you want?" Gaius asked. Merlin stared at him in disbelief. Out of all people, he should have recognized him immediately. "Merlin?"

At last! "How did you know it was me?" Merlin cried.

"I think I've lived with you long enough to know your facial expressions. Who did this to you?" Gaius asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny. Some witch turned me into a boy." Merlin answered. Gaius rolled his eyes and he and Merlin walked in to his place. "Is there a way to change me back?"

"I don't know. That's something to ask Kilgharrah." Gaius answered, putting away his herbs.

"He'll laugh at me if he sees me like this!" Merlin said, angrily. Just then, Arthur stormed in angrily and glared at Merlin.

"YOU ARE THE MOST IRRITATING THREE YEAR OLD BOY I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Arthur screamed at him. Gaius raised a brow. "What do I need to do to change you back?"

Merlin was so shocked from the yelling, and now that he was so much younger and shorter than Arthur, Merlin didn't know how else to react except to burst into tears. Arthur smacked his forehead and Gaius sent Merlin to his room. "Gaius, do you have anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire." He answered. "You shouldn't yell at a three-year-old child. Even if it is Merlin,"

Arthur groaned in irritation. "He kicked me in the stomach!" Arthur exclaimed. "I don't need a little brother!"

"Arthur, perhaps the reason why this is happening—is because you need a different kind of responsibility. Taking care of a kingdom is something completely different to the eyes of a small child like him." Gaius explained. "He needs someone to look up to…once he's himself again."

Arthur sighed and gave in after moments of thinking. Gaius went to fetch Merlin who was sniffling as he stepped out.

"If it pleases you, _Mer_lin, I will look after you as my little brother. But, you still have to stay here with Gaius. We can start by me teaching you how to hunt properly." Arthur said. Merlin slumped in his chair.

"That's insulting." Merlin muttered. Arthur threw his arms up in irritation before stepping out of the room. Merlin chuckled evilly. "Arthur, why don't we do something else that I can enjoy?"

Arthur came back in.

"Alright, what do you like to do then?" he asked. Merlin shot up and ran out of the room in a heartbeat. "Of course,"

Gaius rolled his eyes before going back to work. Arthur ran after the three-year-old and stopped as he listened. Suddenly, in a hallway, Merlin had jumped down from his hiding place and tackled Arthur to the floor. Arthur was stunned just as Gwen was walking over. She raised a questioning brow.

"Do I want to know what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**My Big Brother is Prince Arthur**

_**~*~Chapter Four~*~**_

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the great reviews =) I'm glad you like this! I also hope I'm keeping everyone in-character, especially Uther…Merlin's a bit hard to do, but I'm trying =) I really do hope one of the people working for _Merlin _finds this story, LOL. It'd be great (and a pretty funny episode for Season 4)…but _not_ likely. ;) Anyway, the adventure continues…_

**.::*::.**

Arthur began stuttering as soon as he saw Gwen and shoved Merlin off his back. Merlin couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Arthur as Gwen helped him off the floor. "We were just um," Arthur stuttered.

"Having brotherly relations?" Gwen asked, holding back her laughter. "I won't tell anyone you have him under your care."

"Thank you," Arthur said, sighing relief as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not speak of this to _any_one or it'll ruin my reputation and pride."

"I think Morgause already did that a looong time ago." Merlin piped up, causing Arthur to glare at him. "Remember you fought her?"

"That _never_ happened, _Mer_lin." Arthur snapped, pointing a finger at the three-year-old. Merlin smiled and Gwen chuckled.

"I should probably go." She said and quickly walked off. Arthur sent Merlin a fierce look.

"You_ moron_!" he exclaimed. "You do realize—"

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin interrupted as the two walked off. "Where are we going?"

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin in irritation. "Let's get one thing straight, shall we?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Even though you were forced into my care, I don't want you tagging around or behind me all day. It's annoying enough to have you as my servant. I know you hate this as much as I do. So, let's just make it simple. I help you and you keep off my back for a little while."

Merlin didn't know what to say. "Oh God, don't tell me you're going to start crying again." Arthur muttered. Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"What else am I supposed to do? You're mean!" Merlin exclaimed and ran off in the opposite direction. Arthur groaned in irritation. He'd never had a sibling to look after before and didn't know what to do. He sank down and leaned against the wall as he stared out the stain-glass windows. What could a three-year-old boy really want to do? He hadn't really had much of a figure to look up to. His father had never really spent time with him when Arthur was a child; all Arthur had was a tutor, Gaius, and Morgana. There really was no one else. Whenever Uther had been around Arthur, it had been to congratulate him on his excelling in learning, reading or becoming a knight of Camelot.

Arthur sighed one again before finally getting up and going to look for Merlin. Where would a three-year-old hide? He went to see Gaius. "Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Not since you last left," Gaius answered. "What did you do this time?"

"Me?" Arthur demanded. Gaius raised a brow and looked at the young prince firmly before Arthur finally gave in and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I told him that I didn't want him constantly hanging around me. I don't know how to raise a brother! What else am I supposed to do?"

"First things first, you must apologize to him. Learn to control your temper. I know your father was never there constantly supporting you, Arthur. It's perfectly understandable; but, you can be better than he was when you were a child. Be who your father should have been." Gaius answered. Arthur nodded, and looked at the floor. "Now's your opportunity to see Merlin through different eyes,"

"I suppose you're right." Arthur concluded. "Where would a three-year-old hide?"

"There are so many nooks and crannies in this castle. He could be anywhere."

Suddenly, there was uproar outside and Arthur immediately knew what was happening. He groaned and ran out to the courtyard and saw knights chasing after Merlin. "Oh boy," he muttered. This would make him a laughingstock; but he had to sacrifice his pride again. "Sir Leon!" he called. Sir Leon stopped pursuing the little boy and a knight caught his arms and lifted him up. "What are you doing?"

"This boy—broke into the palace—"

"No, he's with me." Arthur interrupted. "He's my…_adopted_ brother."

Merlin was kicking and fighting. "PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled in the knight's ear. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?"

Arthur chuckled. "Release him," Arthur said. Merlin ran off but Arthur caught hold of him. "No you don't,"

Sir Leon was amused. "Well, Sire, if you have any problems, let me know." He said. Arthur nodded and he and Merlin walked off back to the castle.

"Let me go, Arthur!" Merlin yelled. Arthur obeyed and set him on a seat. "Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No," Arthur sighed. "Look, Merlin, I'm sorry for constantly yelling at you. I just don't know what to do with a little brother. I never had any memories of me and my father…he was just…"

"I understand, I told you that I never knew my father. So, pretty much, we're stuck in the same boat. I never had any siblings either. At least you have Morgana," Merlin said.

"That is true. So, do we have a truce?" Arthur asked, holding out his hand. Merlin nodded, smiling as he shook Arthur's hand. "But, please, we all need our personal space sometimes; is that understood too?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Merlin replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, can you please help me down?"

Arthur chuckled and lifted him off the wall. Merlin walked down the steps. "Oi, where are you going?"

Merlin smirked. "You'll just have to follow me and find out." He exclaimed. Arthur followed Merlin and muttered to himself.

"Why on earth am I following a three-year-old boy? Oh that's right; if I don't be nice to him…Camelot will be destroyed! Ha!" Arthur scoffed.

"You know if you keep on talking to yourself, people will think you're mad. Ha-ha, King Arthur the Mad!" Merlin joked.

"Merlin—"

"Right, sorry,"

Arthur couldn't _wait_ for the brother-bonding. He groaned inwardly, '_Oh isn't this going to be loads of _fun?'


	5. Chapter 5

**My Big Brother is Prince Arthur**

**Chapter Five**

**~~~~~~~.::*::.~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: YAY! So some inspiration finally kicked in. In this chapter we will definitely see more of Merlin's taunting Arthur. I know. Pleeeease don't hate me for not updating sooner. Blame the writer's block. Haha. Anyway, the adventure continues! Don't forget to review! =) **

**.::*::.**

Merlin skipped down the stairs of the palace and to the stables. Arthur reluctantly followed the toddler towards the horses.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur began. "What do you think you're doing?"

The prince folded his arms across his chest and leant up against the door, watching Merlin in amusement.

"First of all, I want you to take me riding! Brother bonding, remember?" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur gritted his teeth, still despising the phrase '_brother bonding'_. He had already had enough 'bonding' experience with Merlin as a servant. Merlin waited on the step stool inside the stables and glanced at Arthur. "Well? Don't you know how to saddle a horse?"

"That's what I have you for."

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF ME! DO YOU THINK I CAN LIFT A BLOODY SADDLE?" Merlin shrieked. A few of the knights came around the corner and stopped to stare as they heard Merlin screaming at the prince. Sir Leon watched in amusement as the boy stomped around angrily, lunging at Arthur. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin and lifted him upside down as he was squirming and trying to punch him in the face. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Do you need any assistance with this one?" Sir Leon asked, chuckling.

"Like you said, _Mer_lin, look at the size of you. I don't think you'd even be fit to ride a little pony!"

Arthur put Merlin the right side up again and hauled the toddler over his back, receiving a kick in the chest and a pulling of his hair from Merlin. Arthur hated to admit it, but he much preferred Merlin as a full grown boy—man-ish person. With some struggling, he managed to bring Merlin back to Gaius'. He set Merlin down on a chair and tied him up there. Merlin struggled and tried to break free.

"You pompous prick!" Merlin snapped. "I don't even know what Gwen sees in you. How are you going to marry her if you don't like children?"

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled. He paused. "What?"

"You're madly in love with her aren't you?" Merlin said, with a cheeky grin. He laughed as Arthur's face turned red with anger and (though he would never admit this either) embarrassment. "ARTHUR LOVES GWEN! ARTHUR LOVES GWEN!" Merlin sang.

Just as Gaius walked in, Arthur covered Merlin's mouth. Even though his mouth was covered he still went on trying to yell 'Arthur loves Gwen'. Arthur looked over at Gaius for help just as Merlin licked his hand. Arthur yanked his hand back and shook it before wiping it on his trousers.

"Gaius! Guess what?" Merlin exclaimed. "Arthur is in love with Gwen!"

"It's not—that's not true!" Arthur blabbered, glowering at Merlin.

"It's even worse if you deny it!" Merlin exclaimed. "Besides, who am I going to tell?"

"Oh, I don't know…_every_one?" Arthur retorted, still flushed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Before Arthur could react, Gaius caught his attention.

"Arthur, before I forget, your father asked to see you in the throne room. Important matters. You can leave Merlin with me temporarily." Gaius told. Arthur stormed out of the physician's room hurriedly, relieved to have Merlin out of his hair for however long it would last.

**.::*::.**

Meanwhile, Merlin and Gaius continued with trying to solve the problem Merlin had. With magic, Merlin was able to loosen the ropes Arthur had bound around him and hop off the chair.

"This is some form of magic I haven't seen in years. Who was it you said turned you?"

"An old hag in the forest, she didn't say how long it would last." Merlin answered. "I don't want to grow up twice in one lifetime, Gaius!"

"I understand, Merlin," Gaius answered, with a sigh as he flipped through Merlin's spell book.

"No!" Merlin whined. "When have you ever been turned into a toddler version of you? I can't do anything in this state. I can't ride I horse, I can't do magic well enough! Well…I mean, I can torment Arthur and hide from him better. I can't look after myself."

Merlin was on the verge of tears again, causing Gaius to pat his shoulder.

"We will get this sorted out. How about some stew and bread for lunch?"

"Sounds alright," Merlin said, with a sigh.

"Tell me about the old witch you saw while I get this prepared."

"Well, she had a giant big ugly mole on the bottom right of her chin. Her hair was gray, really falling off her head and she was fat. Her eyes were sort of yellow-y and she had a black, ruined dress on. She had two men with her…apprentices, I think."

"I may know who you are talking of. Did she say her name?"

"No, just that she would become my worst nightmare…and Arthur's. Or something like that."

"Well, to be sure, this is some sort of dark magic that I haven't seen in this part of Camelot for quite some time."

"Ugh…I'm so bored!" Merlin whined. "Do you have anything fun I can do? Like painting or something?"

"I'm afraid I don't…remind me before I go to town so I can fetch you some paints and things of that sort."

"Fine," Merlin sighed and rested his chin on his small arms. He stared into a glass jar that was on the table, disgusted and amused at the same time with the leeches living in it. "Why do you have leeches?"

"If someone is ill or poisoned, the leeches help suck out the sickness or poison from the blood. You know that Merlin."

"Right…sort of just slipped my mind."

"Why don't you see if you can name those herbs and other things I have in the jars. If you can name all of them, I might have something for you. A prize, if you like to call it that,"

"This is…erm, wolf's bane. This one…coriander?"

"Mm," Gaius nodded.

"Willow bark," Merlin guessed. "Ew…a jar of slimy worms,"

Gaius chuckled.

"What else do you remember?"

"Not much, really, my brain is small. I can't remember most of things I really knew as a grownup! It's not fair!"

"Well, for now, we can hope you won't stay like this forever." Arthur said, coming in. Merlin blew raspberries at Arthur as he stuck his tongue out at him. "I'd much rather have you as the annoying grown up Merlin."

"At least we agree on something!" Merlin squeaked. "I definitely do not want to grow up twice."

"Maybe I can teach you to be a better swordsman."

"Swords-boy would be a better word."

"_Mer_lin,"

"I knooow!" Merlin whined. "So, when are you going to tell Gwen?"

"Shut up, Merlin. She doesn't know. And neither do you."

"Fine, fine, fine, spoil all the fun."

Arthur rolled his eyes and actually smiled at Merlin. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad idea. _Hopefully, _Arthur thought.

**.::*::.**

**Sick day today so I finally had a chance to write! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! =) **


End file.
